Passion and Pain
by Heather Underwood
Summary: Brittany and Santana return from New York and have a little more to say than you're my best friend... A week later a possible tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1:  I Know You

Passion and Pain

Chapter 1: I Know You

disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

rating: M

"Santana? Santana…. are you okay?"

Brittany looked over at the empty passenger seat beside her and started to panic. She looked all around but she was in such a daze that she couldn't quite make out her blurry surroundings. Her body hurt, she knew that something wasn't right but it didn't matter, she was going to find Santana. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. The blond could feel blood running down the side of her face and a horrible pain shot up her right arm. She twisted her body and tried to open the door but as soon as she turned she let out a yell because the pain started taking over her whole body. Somehow she managed to get the door open and stumble out of the car onto the ground. Brittany took a second to look around again before she started moving again. The brunette was no where to be found so Brittany started crawling as best she could towards the side of the road. Shattered glass lined the road and the headlights rushed by reflecting off every piece leaving her disoriented.

In the distance she could see a small figure laying in the road. "Oh no… no…. SANTANA!" Brittany yelled. She had mustered up enough strength to pull herself up to her feet and slowly run to Santana. Every step she took the figure started to become more clear. It was definitely Santana.

Once she reached Santana she dropped to her knees. "Santana… Santana…. wake up! Oh my god. Please baby please just hold on okay. Im sure help will be here soon." Brittany said as she was sobbing.

The brunette was covered in blood and dirt. Her body laid lifeless on the road and Brittany knew this was going to be bad. Santana had been thrown from the SUV when it rolled.

"Are you guys okay?" A man said as he jumped out of his car but as he started approaching the girls he could tell he needed to get help.

"Please call for help, I don't think she's breathing. Please help me!" Brittany shouted as she started to go in to shock. The whole accident was a blur and she couldn't recall anything but sitting there on the road with her lifeless best friend. No, not best friend, the girl she was in love with.

_one week earlier_

" …And because of that, I think anything is possible."Brittany said.

Brittany and Santana had both had a rough year and they were both just happy that it didn't end on a bad note. They both had feelings for each other, that was undeniable, but for some reason they weren't quite ready yet. The girls walked down the hall for the last time that school year pinky in pinky as they had done so many times before.

" So do you want to hang out tonight? Its been awhile and I miss our girl time." Santana said sweetly to Brittany.

" Ya maybe we could go to the park and feed the ducks? I named all the babies last week and I want to show you them!" the blond said as her eyes lit up.

" Sounds perfect." Santana said with a cute smile. She was so happy to spend time with Brittany that she didn't care what they did. She was starting to see a new side of her best friend. Brittany was throwing words of wisdom her way what seemed to be every day. Maybe she just didn't notice it before but she was amazed by it. When she started dealing with her feelings it was like she opened her eyes for the first time. Brittany was standing right in front of her and she just had to be patient because she knew that one day she would be able to call Britt her girlfriend.

" Awesome, do you just want to come with me after school then?" Brittany asked.

" I'd love to." Santana said.

The bell rang and the girls parted ways and headed to their classes. Santana waited with anticipation all day. She was so excited that Brittany was single but she knew that she had to work out a lot of her own issues before she could get serious with the blond. She still wasn't comfortable with the thought of being bullied, or getting looks from strangers, or possibly being judged by her family. The words Brittany had said to her earlier in the hallway had stung a little bit because when she asked where they stood Brittany left it open-ended. Santana knew she couldn't be mad because she was the one who pushed Brittany away after her and Artie broke up. She couldn't help but feel that she let the opportunity of being with her slip through her hands because she was scared. Brittany wanted to take her to prom and go public but Santana just couldn't do it and it killed her that Brittany, the thing she wanted most, could be gone because of the way she handled things.

The bell rang and Santana quickly gathered her things and rushed towards the front of the school to meet Britt. She was so excited to just spend time with her.

"Hey you ready?" Brittany said as she walked up behind Santana, slightly startling the Brunette.

"Ya." she replied.

The girls got in the car and headed to Fort McAllister park. It was a beautiful little secluded lake just on the outskirts of Lima.

" Hey San… I think we should talk some more if you want to." the blond said.

" About what? Im confused… " Santana said.

" This year, we haven't really had the opportunity to talk about what happened to me taking you to prom… and you blowing me off to be with Dave. Or anything really…"

"What are you talking about Britt? You don't remember talking in that room and telling me I wasn't being myself but you believed in me and all that?" Santana snapped.

" Ok jeez, but me saying those things doesn't mean Im not confused about your feelings for me. I really thought you would be with me after Artie and I broke up. Isn't that what you were waiting for?" Brittany said as they pulled up to the park.

"You know what this was a mistake." Santana said as she got out of the car.

"What, why? Where are you going?" Brittany yelled as she jumped out of the car and followed Santana.

The brunette stopped on the sidewalk and turned around. The way the sun caught Brittany was absolutely breathtaking. What was she doing? Why the hell is she walking away from this girl again. After taking a second to compose herself she said, " You know Britt, I love you. Ive said it a few times now and it gets a little harder every time. I made a mistake okay? I wanted you to break up with Artie so I could have you to myself but as soon as you did I got scared. I am still not okay with who I am yet and thats why I keep running from you. But earlier in the hall when you were giving me that speech I really thought you were going to tell me you wanted me to be your girlfriend. I don't know why I keep waiting for you to do these things because it just hurts more and more as time passes and it doesn't happen. I hope one day.."

Santana hadn't noticed it but Brittany was moving closer to her as she was talking and before she knew it the girl she loved so much was just inches away. Brittany slowly raised her hand and put in on Santana's cheek. She wiped the tears away and then leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against Santana's. She closed the gap between their bodies and Santana put her hands on Brittanys waist. The brunette deepened the kiss, slowly moving her lips, taking her time to feel her way around the girls mouth. It was tender and sweet, yet sultry and passionate.

Brittany pulled away first and took a second to look at the girl before saying, "Santana, I know you. When I said those things earlier its because we were in a crowded hall. I didn't mean for it to hurt but I knew that it wasn't the right moment. I didn't mean to hurt you, and Im sorry I waited but I was trying to be respectful. I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Santana smiled and said, "Wow… I didn't think I could love you anymore, but there you go proving me wrong."

The girls both kissed again on the sidewalk before walking down to feed the ducks that Brittany loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2: By Your Side

Chapter 2: By Your Side

Rating: M

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to upload this. Chapter 3 will come up tomorrow! Enjoy!

After a whole school year of struggle Santana finally had a moment of happiness. She sat by Brittany the whole time the fed the ducks and held her hand. Something so small as a handhold was such a comfort to the brunette because she knew she could finally start being herself. Her relationship with Brittany was complicated in the past. Sex was easy, it was an easy escape from feelings and Santana took full advantage of that but she knew that things had to be different now.

"Santana, why didn't you go to prom with me? I know you aren't ready to be out in public yet but did it have to do something with me?" Brittany asked.

"No, of course not. I love you Britt. It just seemed like too much. I moved way too quickly on feelings that I knew I wasn't ready for." Santana said.

" It hurt me Santana. I know that you were scared but I put just as much effort out to be with you as you did with me. I know that things are good now and I'm not trying to cause trouble its just that it scares me that maybe you don't like me as much as you think you do."

"What? Listen, I know that I hurt you. It wasn't right for me to blow you off. You just have to trust me now that I am going to try my best to be your girlfriend. I have a lot of stuff to work through and that doesn't just go away because I'm in a relationship now. Brittany, I like you, so much and I always have. I need you in my life. You help me through everything and now we get to be that much closer."

"Im going to be here for you. Right by your side for everything Santana. I never stopped thinking about you when I was with Arite, you were still my best friend and I just wanted to be there to help you because I know this is really hard."

" How are you okay with it and I'm not? Why are you so comfortable with your sexuality?"

" I don't know. I guess that I know that love is all that matters. At the end of the day if Im with a boy or a girl it just comes down to what makes me happy and I don't care what other people think"

" I wish it was that easy for me. I just constantly worry about what other people think."

Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's lips and squeezed her hand.

" I love you and at the end of the day you just have to remember that's all that matters. What do you say we go to my house and watch some movies and cuddle?" the blond said.

" I think that sounds perfect."

_Later that night_

Brittany and Santana laid in the blonds bed and just held each other. Santana was behind her girlfriend with her arm gently resting on the girls stomach. Every few minutes she'd lay a tender kiss on Brittany's shoulder and neck which made her whole body tingle. They had done it so many times before but never like this. They could feel each others emotion even when they weren't speaking. Before, when they were in bed they knew that there was no feelings involved and as soon as it started to lean that way Santana would immediately remove herself. She would make some excuse as to why she had to leave early and Brittany would fall for it every time.

Santana suddenly felt something tickle the back of her calf and she quickly turned around to see that it was Lord Tubbington.

"Damnit Tubs, get out of here! " she yelled

Brittany turned over and glared at the girl for scolding her cat.

" I told you Britt, I'm allergic to that thing. I don't want to die every time I come over here because he's spoiled and does whatever the hell he wants to"

" But you don't have to yell at him. He gets mad when you come over. Sometimes he disappears for days after and next thing you know he'll sell my car keys to the gnomes again and Ill have to ground him."

Santana raised her eyebrow and tried her best not to give her girlfriend a confused look, but it didn't work.

" Why does everyone look at me like that?" she asked.

Santana quickly came up with an excuse, " Because your so hot." she said. She kissed Brittany quickly before she could respond. It quickly turned from a kiss into a heated make out session.

The brunette rolled on top of her girls toned body causing her to straddle Brittany. She leaned down and deeply kissed her. Santana's hands slid under Brittany's shirt and lightly brushed up and down the blonds sides. Brittany pulled at Santana's belt loops causing her to thrust her hips against Brittany's body. The brunette let out a small moan as she slid her hands further up the girls shirt.

" You are so hot" Santana whispered softly.

"Ya?" Brittany teased.

Santana suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Is everything okay? Did I bight you too hard or something?" Britt asked.

"No, no. You are so hot. This is so hot, and maybe the most stupid thing I've ever done by stopping myself, but I want to wait."

"Why, we've done it so many times before?"

" I know and thats the point. I want to have a relationship with you. The kind where I buy you flowers, and say sweet things so you blush, and take you out to dinner, and tell you I love you at the most random times just because I can. Wow… that sounds weird. Santana Lopez does not do romance. Britt what have you done to me?"

" Made you fall in love." Brittany said sweetly as she turned her head as she blushed.

" Ahhh see your blushing already, its working."

" I blush all the time when you say stuff to me. You just never notice it."

Santana smiled and then kissed the girl. "Well I promise, I'll start paying attention."

"Thanks baby." Brittany said.

Santana's heart fluttered when she said that. When Brittany spoke it was so honest and she was always upfront about how she felt. One thing Santana did not have to worry about was Brittany being dishonest because she couldn't if she tried.

"Baby huh? I like the way that sounds when you say it. It makes my heart go a million miles an hour." Santana said as she took Brittany's hand and put it to her chest.

"It feels like a hummingbird." the blond said.

" I love you." Santana said.

" I love you too….. baby." Brittany said.

Santana kissed her then rolled on her back next to the girl. Brittany then rolled over and placed her head on Santana's chest.

"San, can we just stay like this forever. I never want to leave my bed again." the blond said.

"Yes. We can stay like this as long as you want."

And the girls stayed like that the rest of the night. Brittany had fallen asleep before Santana could even think of what to say next, so she just enjoyed the moment. It would be a long time before the had a moment so peaceful again.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens Under the Table

Chapter 3: What Happens Under the Table…. Stays Under the Table

rating: M

note: thank you all for the amazing response to this story. Chapter 4 = bring on the drama. Please review, I love hearing you guys' thoughts!

_The next morning_

*Good morning beautiful!* Santana glanced down at her phone and smiled. It was a beautiful day outside and the first day of summer without school.

*Oh hello there! Britt I have a question* Santana replied

*What is it?* a few seconds later Brittany sent a text back.

*Do you want to go to lunch with Quinn and Mercedes today at Breadstix with me?*

* Um of course! Pick me up in 30?*

* See you then. I LOVE YOU BRITT BRITT!*

* I LOVE YOU TOO SAN!*

Santana went straight to the mirror to touch up her makeup. Before she knew it her nerves took over and her mind couldn't stop turning. _Is she going to hold my hand? Is she going to kiss me in front of them? Should I tell her not to do anything before we get there? Oh my god if they see something they are going to tell the whole glee club. I cant do this. Santana snap out of it damnit! You have a beautiful girlfriend and your happy, just let it be._

Santana quickly snapped back to reality and calmed down. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed over to the blonds house to pick her up.

Santana pulled in to Brittany's driveway and waited patiently for her girlfriend to come out. Before she knew it the girl was coming out of the front door and Santana just stared in awe. Brittany had on black shorts and a pink lacy tank top. Her hair was wavy and makeup was perfect. "_Damn, I hope I get to stare at that every day for the rest of my life " _she thought.

Brittany opened the car door and sat down. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips before she could even speak.

"Well hello to you too" the brunette said.

"Hi, I missed you. I like kissing you whenever I want to now."

Santana laughed and then said "Ya its nice. By the way… you look incredible."

"Aw thanks! What can I say, Im just hot."

Santana raised an eyebrow while chuckling softly and said " Yes you are. And so hilariously cute."

The girls took off and headed to the restaurant. Brittany was tightly gripping Santana's hand all the way there. As soon as they arrived they hopped out of the car and again Santana started to panic. She was scared that Brittany would come over again and hold her hand on the way in. When Brittany started to approach Santana when they got out of the car Santana quickly stopped and said, "Brittany…." she paused realizing what she was about to say.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Im buying today okay?"

"Free food? Score!"

Santana laughed and the girls headed inside. They walked in side by side, not holding hands and Santana was relieved. It was in that moment that she realized that she had to trust Brittany. Even though the blond didn't appear smart on the outside, she knew what Santana was feeling and wasn't going to push it.

When they got inside they saw Quinn and Mercedes already sitting at a table. They walked up and sat down side by side in the booth.

"Why are you guys sitting on the same side of the table?" Brittany said to the girls with a confused look.

"Because we know you two are inseparable and thats the way its always been. Hello to you too by the way!" Quinn said.

Brittany laughed and quietly said "Its true."

Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled. "Well hey guys long time no see! Its only been a day, are we going to have to spend the whole summer being with the glee club? Because I thought the point of summer break was to be away from everyone so when you go back in the fall you have serious gossip to spread when you find out secrets."

"Uhhh Santana you were the one that said we should do lunch." Mercedes said.

" Haha oh right…" Santana said sarcastically.

"So…" Quinn said.

That was the point where Santana disconnected herself from the conversation. She couldn't help but think about Brittany even though the girl was sitting right next to her. Brittany was chatting away with the girls and Santana stayed silent and just listened. It was so funny just to listen to her talk. She was the most entertaining person Santana had ever met and thats why the girls were so close.

"Santana…" Quinn said.

"Um yes?" Santana snapped back.

"Did you hear me say that Puck is having a party on friday night? Do you want to come?" Quinn said.

Santana looked over at Brittany for confirmation and when she shook her head yes the brunette responded " Ya we'll be there. A party at Pucks house huh? Im sure that will be crazy."

The girls started talking again and Santana drifted off in to her thoughts. All of the sudden she felt Brittany's hand on her thigh which slightly startled her. Brittany was being sneaky, so their friends couldn't see what was happening below the table. Her hand slowly moved up and down Santana's thigh which made her shiver. After awhile, she slowly shifted her hand down to Santanas and held it. Santana was so happy at that moment. It was so sweet how Brittany was being discrete and she couldn't help but love her a little more for that.

Before she knew it the bill had arrived and it was time to go. She was lost in the moment. Through all of lunch Brittany would keep surprising her. Shed let go of Santana's hand and slide up up her thigh, play with the hem of her shorts or use her nails to lightly tickle Santana's leg. When it was time to leave though Brittany removed her hand and played it off as if nothing were happening underneath the table.

The girls got up to leave and Santana said, " Alright well I guess we'll see you guys Friday!"

"See you then." Quinn said.

Mercedes nodded and Brittany waved goodbye as the girls turned and left the restaurant.

" What was up with Santana?" Mercedes turned and said to Quinn.

" I think they are together, Santana looked happy and theres only one reason for that."

" Well its about damn time." Mercedes said as she laughed

Meanwhile back in Santana's car the girls were just sitting, looking at each other.

"What is it Santana? Do I have food in my teeth or something?" Brittany said as she blushed and turned away.

" Hahah no babe." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand. " I just want to say thank you. You know me so well and just…. thank you."

" Your welcome…" Brittany said. She knew exactly what Santana was talking about. She knew Santana wasn't ready yet for people to know. "So Pucks party is going to be nuts. Were going to get super drunk right? Im so excited."

" Haha ya its going to be awesome. You better strip for me this time! Because last time at Rachel's house you were running around half naked and kissing Artie and Sam…. and I cant even finish that sentence without vomiting. Anyways when you spin that bottle it better land on me!" Santana said.

" I promise not to kiss any boys this time Santana…. maybe Ill just pull you in to an upstairs bedroom and we can…" Brittany's sentence faded away because she focused her attention on her girlfriend. She slid her hand up and down her thigh again as she moved in for the kiss.

The girls kissed passionately in the car. Mercedes and Quinn finally walked out after finishing there conversation and both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Brittany and Santana in a heated makeout session.

"Told you so…" Quinn said and both of the girls laughed extremely hard. They casually parted ways and went to their cars as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Stilettos and Beer

Chapter 4: Stilettos and Beer- A Great Combo

disclaimer: I do not own any of the glee characters.

notes: sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been extremely sick. But no worries. ITS ON!

_3 days later_

" Hey babe, how does this look?" Santana said as she flaunted her outfit for the party. She was wearing jeans, knee high black boots, and a salmon pink draped tank top. Her hair was pin straight and half up.

"You look….. hot. But I don't know how I feel about those jeans. They are not easily accessible in-case of emergency, just saying…. Its quicker to get you out of a skirt" Brittany said playfully.

"Well I didn't think you were planning on taking my clothes off in the middle of a glee club party Britt. But if you insist, I'll go change. " Santana said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Britt jumped up and ran after her. She grabbed her waist and turned her around, then draped her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm just playing. You look amazing, and I can work with those jeans." she said as she bit her lip.

"Oh really?" Santana said as she laughed.

Brittany smiled and nodded. She planted a small kiss on Santana's lips. " Oh yes mam…"

"Well, I'm not too excited about this party to be quite honest. I mean I'm excited to get my drink on but thats about it."

"Why are you not excited? Parties are always fun, especially Puck's. Things always get crazy and I always end up naked."Brittany said.

Santana raised an eyebrow and said, " I think you should keep your clothes on tonight. As much as I love seeing your amazing abs… and amazing…" Santana cut herself off as she looked down. Then she continued " I just cant stand the thought of four eyes seeing you naked again. My Lima Heights side will come out and it just wont be pretty."

"Haha okay I will try my hardest to be somewhat clothed. Wait till you see what I'm wearing!" the blond said.

"Well go change dammit! We are already late due to the 3 hour makeout session we had earlier!"

"Ok I'm going, I'm going!" Brittany said as she skipped away. Santana turned and slapped her ass playfully.

A minute later Brittany walked out and Santana's jaw dropped. The blond was wearing a short yellow strapless dress and a fantastic pair of white stilettos. Brittany's style was usually eccentric and a mix of vintage tops and colorful bottoms. This was different, she looked like she just walked off a red-carpet. Her hair was down and Curled.

"So?" Brittany said.

Santana had a hard time remembering what air was much less what forming a sentence was. "Uh… oh my god. Are you trying to kill me? Are you lying? Were not going to a party, were going to some glamourous ball."

Brittany looked confused and said " Wait… were not going to the party?"

Santana responded, " No babe I mean, you look… amazing. Like a movie star. You know what, your right. How about you just not wear clothes? I can't even stare at you without wanting to rip that dress off." The brunette got up and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"You ready to go?" Brittany said.

"Yea lets go get our drink on!" Santana said.

The party was buzzing. Rachel and Finn were in the corner kissing alone as the rest of their friends were dancing. There were a few other kids there from school as well but no one that Santana or Brittany recognized. Everyone had drinks in their hand and were well buzzed by the time Brittany and Santana had arrived.

"Hey guys!" Puck shouted over the music as he approached the girls. "Where the hell were you guys? Your late. Damn Britt, looking good!"

"Shut your face Puck. Where's the alcohol?" Santana snapped at him.

" Jeez, its in the back on the deck. Go get a couple, you need it to loosen up Santana." Puck said.

Santana just glared at him as she grabbed Brittany and started to walk to the back. Puck turned around and watched Brittany walk away. Santana just rolled her eyes and kept walking as Brittany blissfully didn't notice.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear as soon as they reached the deck, " I think someone's jealous."

"Am not." Santana said back quietly.

" Okay, well lets get some drinks and go dance. We'll give them something to be jealous of." the blond said.

Santana smiled and grabbed her and her girlfriend drinks and they headed downstairs to where the music was blasting. Santana knew there was something safe about a party when it came to sexuality. At a party it wasn't uncommon for girls to be all over each other, so she used this as an opportunity to let loose a little bit and dance with Brittany. They were grinding and hanging all over each other for a good hour. They would occasionally go and get another drink and before they knew it both of them were drunk. After a few more dances Brittany pulled Santana over to a couch and they both sat down.

"This party is amazing, WOOOO!" Brittany shouted as she put her arm around Santana.

Santana was still sober enough to know who was around and who was watching. She couldn't help but feel scared when she felt Brittany's arm around her. Brittany started to play with the brunettes hair and move closer to her.

Santana quickly said as she got up, " I have to go get a beer. Do you want one?" She was so afraid Brittany was going to kiss her in front of everyone.

"Ya! I'll just come with you,"

"No it's okay. You stay here I'll be back in a second." Santana said as she turned and walked upstairs. Brittany was confused at first but once she heard her favorite song come on she just decided to get up and dance.

Quinn was watching the girls from the other side of the room and saw Santana panic. She knew what was happening so she decided to follow Santana upstairs. When Quinn reached the deck she saw Santana leaning on the railing just staring at into the night by herself. They were the only two outside.

"Santana." she said as she walked up behind the girl.

Santana looked behind her and said, "What do you want."

" Why are you mad?" Quinn said.

" I'm not mad and even if I were its none of your business."

" Okay… why are you up here by yourself then?"

Santana just stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about anything and she was starting to get annoyed that Quinn was prodding for answers for no apparent reason.

"Santana, no one is going to judge you." Quinn said.

"What the hell are you talking about Fabray?" Santana said as she turned and looked at the girl with anger. Santana was starting to panic. She knew this was going to happen eventually but she wasn't prepared for it to be so soon.

" Listen, I'm not trying to cause trouble. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I'm saying this as your friend. I know that your gay and it's okay…"

"Quinn, you have no clue what your talking about!" Santana cut her off angrily.

" YES I DO! Just listen to me for a second before you beat my ass okay?"

Santana obviously was holding back tears and said "Fine."

" You're gay and its okay. No one that cares about you is going to treat you any different. There are people who are going to judge, look at Kurt. It happens, people are idiots and mean and it sucks. But, the people who respect you and know you and who actually, genuinely care are just going to want you to be happy. If you are in love with Brittany you need to be proud of it. She is a beautiful, talented, and kind person and she deserves someone that is going to be proud of her. You need to put aside your fears and concentrate on what makes her and you happy, each other. That is the only way you are going to learn to be comfortable with yourself Santana." Quinn said caringly.

Santana started to cry. She was so confused about how Quinn knew that she was gay, but all she could concentrate on was the pain of her secret.

"Santana, stop crying. It's okay. Things will get better. I'm not going to tell anyone. Im sure this is hard, but your not alone, and you definitely shouldn't feel ashamed." the blond said.

Quinn grabbed the girl and hugged her. Santana was sobbing and she couldn't even find the words to say back to Quinn. In her head it was a relief to hear Quinn say that but at the same time she felt so guilty that she wasn't giving Brittany the attention she deserved. She was thankful that Quinn was so caring and decided to approach the conversation in the way that she did. Santana knew Quinn could have been a bitch and easily outed her but for some reason she didn't.

"Thank you Quinn. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Quinn said sweetly as they separated.

"Why are you being so nice about this? How did you know that we were together?"

"Okay, I wasn't being a stalker or anything but I saw her almost kiss you, and you ran away. And I kind of saw you guys making out the other day!" Quinn said as she laughed. "And I'm being nice because I know what it feels like to be alone. When I was pregnant I pushed everyone away, but at the times I most needed it the people who actually cared were by my side. And I see that same thing happening to you right now."

" Well thank you. I don't really know what to say."

"Its okay, we'll talk some more another time. You however, need to go back downstairs and kiss your girl. People are drunk out of their minds and wont even notice. Bring her a beer, and tell her you love her, and enjoy your night. Make sure you fix your makeup first though." the blond said as she laughed.

Santana smiled and hugged the girl again before grabbing a couple beers and walking downstairs to see her girlfriend. Brittany was dancing with Tina and Mike. Santana walked up to her and grabbed her from behind with one hand around her waist and whispered, "come here baby." She lead her girlfriend back to the couch and handed her a beer.

" Where were you? You were gone forever!" Brittany said as she opened the bottle.

"Just got caught up in some girl talk. Im back now though." Santana said as she moved closer to Brittany on the couch.

"Good because I'm really drunk, and I really need a dance partner. " she said playfully.

" I have a better idea." Santana said as she put her beer down on the floor.

Brittany looked at her with confusion for a second before she noticed Santana's hand on her neck. Santana leaned in slowly and kissed her. In that moment everything faded from Santana's mind. The judgement, the fear, the confusion, it all seemed to not matter. Brittany kissed her back hard and used her free hand and put it on Santana's back to pull her in closer. The kiss was long and deep. After a few more seconds Santana pulled back. Brittany was shocked that she had kissed her in front of everyone.

" I love you." Santana said as she climbed on to Brittany's lap and sat sideways. She leaned back a little and pulled the girl in to another kiss. Quinn was right. The only way to make herself feel better was to make Brittany happy, because in the end she knew that if the blond was happy, Santana count help but be happy too.

The girls stopped when they suddenly heard shouting from the other side of the room. Puck was shouting at some guy and they started in to a shoving match.

Quinn was close to the boys but she was yelling at Artie furiously.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana said.

"Oh no…" her girlfriend quietly said behind her.

Santana turned back and looked at her girlfriend with a confused look.

"It's about me… Something happened when you were upstairs." Brittany said.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5: Streetlights

Chapter 5: Streetlights

disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee.

note: this is a short chapter, but to make up for it get ready for a heated chapter 6.

"Santana, stop, just stop please." Brittany said as she ran after the girl outside.

Santana just kept walking down the sidewalk. She was furious and had tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't handle the screaming and yelling and thats why she decided to leave. Things had escalated too quickly and she just couldn't take the drama. Santana knew she was too drunk to drive so she decided she was going to walk home. Lima was a small town and it would only take 15 minutes to get home by foot.

"Santana you cant walk home, its freezing out here and you don't have a jacket. I know this isn't fair but just stop and talk to me!" Brittany yelled as she started to pick up her pace.

Santana just ignored her and kept going. Behind the two girls was Quinn, neither one of them had a clue because the were too wrapped up in the moment.

Suddenly they both heard a stern voice behind them. "Brittany, Santana, both of you stop and get back here right now." Quinn yelled.

Santana and Brittany both turned around. Santana had a disgusted look on her face and yelled back, "No thanks Quinn!" She turned around and kept walking.

Quinn caught up with Brittany and grabbed her arm. "Let her go, she needs a moment."

"No, its dark. What if she gets hurt, or lost?" Brittany said with concern.

"She's a big girl Britt. Give her 10 minutes, I promise she'll come back." Quinn said.

Both of the blondes took a final look at the girl walking and then turned and head back to the house. Brittany was so worried but she trusted Quinn. She knew Santana was too stubborn and there was no way Brittany could make her come back so she just let her go. The girls got back to the house and sat on the steps of the porch. Brittany started to cry. Quinn calmingly rubbed Brittany's back in hope to relax the girl.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. It was nothing and she just wont stop freaking out." Brittany said.

"Okay, I don't think its nothing. Did you see me yelling at Artie? Please don't make me regret defending you. Tell me what exactly happened, maybe I can help calm Santana down."

"So Santana went upstairs and I just went to dance. Before I knew it I was with some guy I've never met. We were just dancing and when he tried to kiss me I didn't let him and I said I had a girlfriend. He got all offended and left. I just figured he'd go dance with someone else but before I knew it Artie came up and asked if we could talk. I told him that I didn't have anything to say and he started yelling at me. He kept saying how perfect it was that I was with Santana and he knew it the whole time. That idiot was going around telling everyone, just because I stood him up. I just brushed it off and went over to Mike and Tina and thats when Santana came back." Brittany explained.

"And thats why I was yelling at Artie when he decided to tell me what a bad person you are. Puck was ready to kill that guy once he started talking bad about you ya know…" Quinn said.

"I just don't understand why Santana wont talk to me! I didn't do anything bad, I didn't cheat on her."

"Britt, she wasn't ready for people to know about you guys. Thats why she's freaking out." Quinn said.

"Oh, damnit! I knew that! Why am I so drunk that I can't keep my mouth shut. Oh god, and now I just told you! See I did it again!" Brittany said.

"Brittany its okay. You were just being honest. You didn't mean to hurt her."

"But I did! What if she doesn't forgive me for this? I screwed up so bad and I just got her and already lost her? Quinn I have to go get her!" Brittany said as she jumped up.

Quinn grabbed her again and said, "Brittany, 10 minutes. Let her clear her head. She loves you she's just trying to adjust to things. You have to be patient."

"I just…" Brittany said as she started to cry again.

"Britt, just sit down. We'll sit here, calm down and wait for her okay?"

"Okay, you're right."

A couple blocks away Santana just strolled the quiet streets. It was about 1 am and everything was dead silent. There was no cars just the buzzing of the streetlights.

_What am I doing. I am way too drunk to be alone right now. What if I get kidnapped or something, I'll be so pissed. I should just go back and talk to Brittany. She didn't cheat on me, just outed me to the whole school! Damnit, no its not her fault. I'm the one hiding this secret. Why cant I just do what Quinn said and be proud of her? I love her more than anything, isn't that enough for me to just not care what people say? I'm a bitch to other people and they just blow it off like nothing ever happened. Why can't I be like that? _Santana thought to herself.

She decided to turn around and go back. She knew that all she wanted was Brittany and even if that meant having to face everyone she just ran away from, she was going to dig down deep and find the courage.

"Hey guys…" a voice said as the door opened to the front porch.

"Hey." Quinn said as she turned her head. Both of the blonds were still sitting on the steps and Quinn was rubbing the others girls back. Brittany still couldn't control her tears.

"Brittany, I just wanted to say that things are okay. That guy is gone and everyone is calmed down. I'm not going to stand here and give you a big speech, just know that we all love and support you and Santana okay?If you guys are together, we're not going to look at you any different" Mercedes said.

Brittany just turned and said a simple but heartfelt, "Thank you." The girls all just stayed on the porch in silence.

A few minutes later Quinn saw the brunette headed back towards the house. She smiled and tapped Brittany on the arm then said, "Look, I told you."

Brittany's face lit up as she stood up and waited for her girlfriend to reach the stairs.

"We'll leave you two," Quinn said as she turned and grabbed Mercedes, then headed in the house.

Santana walked up to the stair where Brittany was and stood in front of her.

"I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry." Santana said.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to out you…" the brunette cut her girlfriend off before she could go any further and kissed her.

" I am so proud to have you as a girlfriend. I told you, I still have a lot of stuff to work out, but I cant work it out by walking away from you every time it gets hard though. So, please don't be sorry. You are trying to help and I know that your intentions were good. It's just me being insecure when I freak out like that, it has nothing to do with you." Santana said.

" Santana, I don't want to feel like I'm losing you every time this happens. Please, from now on, just make sure you stop and talk to me. I promise I'll listen, you just have to say what you're feeling. Just don't walk away okay again, ever."

" I promise it'll never happen again."

Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend again before saying, " Everyone's okay with it. I didn't mean for this to happen, but everyone that's here supports us. Lets go back inside and show them how strong you are."

"Actually can we just go find an empty bedroom upstairs. I am so tired and I just want to wait till morning to see everyone. I just need some time to relax."

"Of course baby. Lets go." the blond said.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked inside. They went upstairs to the guest bedroom and just laid in the bed. Brittany stroked Santana's hair gently until she felt the girl drift of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Better With Feelings

Chapter 6: Better With Feelings

disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee

notes: Thanks so much guys, the views on this have reached unbelievable numbers. I love feedback so make sure you review!

The girls lay silently in the bed. Santana was still asleep on Brittany's chest and the blond just enjoyed the moment. The party had finally died down and she could no longer hear the music blaring downstairs. The night had been dramatic but thats just the way glee parties rolled. Without drama there was no fun and everyone knew that.

Brittany was thirsty and the room was still spinning. She had a few too many drinks and she knew if that she went to sleep so soon she'd wake up with a nasty hang over the next day so she tried her hardest to keep herself awake. She would stroke Santana's hair, occasionally moving to kiss the girls forehead, but was careful enough not to wake her. She knew that if she got up to get some water there was a chance the brunette would wake, but finally she gave in. She gently removed herself from her sleeping girlfriend. As soon as she stood up Santana rolled over to her stomach and fell right back asleep. Brittany crept out of the room and made her way downstairs to the fridge.

The house was dark and she tried her best to navigate down the stairs quietly. When she reached the kitchen she grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge, knowing that Santana would need one as well when she woke up.

Behind her she heard a quiet voice say, "Hey."

She turned around to see that it was Puck. "Oh hey, I just needed some water. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I just came to get some advil for Lauren. She's been throwing up for the past hour and she's finally ready to go to bed. Do you want a few?" Puck said.

"Ya, thanks." the girl said as she put her hand out.

"How's Santana? She was pretty wasted too."

"She's passed out. She'll be okay though, she can hold her alcohol well."

"Ya, I remember," Puck said as he laughed.

Brittany raised her eyebrow at him then said, " Thanks for the advil. Now, how do I get back upstairs?"

"I'll show you, come on." Puck said as he walked her back to the stairs. Granted his house was big, but it seemed a lot bigger in the dark.

"Thanks, Puck." Brittany said.

"No problem Britt, go take care of your girl." the boy said genuinely.

She liked the way that sounded. Her girl. "Hey, thanks for defending me tonight." she said.

"No problem. The outside world might suck, but your friends are always going to defend you. I've always got your guys back. And, it's totally hot, so I'll do anything to make sure it lasts as long as possible." Puck said as he laughed.

Brittany laughed too then said, "It is hot. Your right! Goodnight."

"Night." Puck said as he turned and headed back to take care of his girlfriend.

Brittany turned away as well and headed back to the room where her girl was sleeping. When she opened the door she saw Santana still sleeping soundly in the same position she left her. She smiled then crawled back into bed. She sat against the headboard and sipped on her water when she felt Santana move. The brunette rolled over and opened her eyes to see the blond next to her.

"Something wrong?" Santana said quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I just had to go get some water. Do you want some? I brought a bottle for you too." Brittany said.

"I'm okay thanks." Santana said as she sat up. She slid over close to the other girl and kissed her neck tenderly.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby. You can go back to sleep if you want." Brittany said.

"I'm okay. Why would I need to sleep when I feel like I'm dreaming every second I'm awake? When I'm asleep I can't kiss you…" Santana said as her hand grabbed Brittany's neck.

She grabbed the girl and kissed her passionately. Brittany rolled the smaller girl on her back and climbed up on top of her.

"Usually you aren't the one to be on top. This is surprising…" Santana said teasingly.

Brittany just responded with another kiss and let her hands slip under Santana's top. She gently stroked her sides then made her way up to her breasts. Her touch was light, and it drove Santana crazy. She used just her fingertips and slid them all over Santana's upper body. Brittany slowly sat up and brought Santana with her. The blond was still straddling the other girl so she reached behind her and tugged her shirt upward. She threw it to the side and just focused on kissing Santana's bear shoulder.

"Mmm, you know I can't handle it when you do that" Santana whispered in her ear.

" Then stop me.." Brittany whispered back as she started kissing up the girls collarbone.

Every kiss made Santana shudder. They had sex so many times before but never slow and sweet like this. Santana quickly refocused as Brittany kissed up her neck and back to her mouth. The brunette moved her hand to Brittany's back and unzipped her dress. Both of the girls got off of the bed and removed each others clothes one piece at a time.

They made love. It was soft, and slow and beautiful and it was the first time either one of them had that. They kept their moans soft and quiet knowing their friends where still in the house. Occasionally Santana would be a little louder than she should have been but Brittany quickly silenced her with a kiss every time.

"Sssssh baby." Brittany whispered after they unlocked lips. Brittany's finger's were inside of her and thrusting at a rapid pace.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Santana kept repeating as she reached her climax. Her body relaxed as she came down off of her high.

"Wow…" Santana said softly. "It really is better with feelings."

Brittany smiled then kissed her softly. "Im glad we waited. It means so much more."

"I know. I love , your turn." She said as she flipped the blond. The girls went at it for hours and then finally both fell asleep. They held each other gently until the sun came up.

There was no longer a chance that either of them would wake up with a hang over because they sweated out all the alcohol left in their systems.

When the girls woke up they both got dressed and headed for Santana's car. They said their goodbyes to their friends who were awake then headed out. Santana pulled up to Brittany's house to drop her off and the girls just stared at each other.

Santana finally broke the silence and said, " Im sorry about last night. The way I acted was over the top but thank you for bringing me back down to earth. Your amazing."

"I told you Santana. We are going to work everything out together. Last night was beautiful, so thank you." Brittany said.

"Your welcome." Santana said as she smiled. She leaned over the center console and kissed the girl slowly.

"Okay well I don't want to go, but I need to go shower and change. I want to see you again today though, so I'll come over to your house in a few hours?" Brittany said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Sounds perfect. I love you." Santana said.

"Love you too BABY!" Brittany said with enthusiasm knowing that it would put a smile on Santana's face. She gave her one last kiss and jumped out of the car.

Santana glanced down at her phone real fast before she started driving and there was a text from Quinn.

_*We need to talk asap. Call me please.*_


	7. Chapter 7: We Need to Talk

Chapter 7: We Need to Talk

notes: 7,000 views….. thank you. I can't even believe it! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! And…. guess what, you guys are getting a special treat today. Chapter 8 will be up in a couple hours if I get at least a couple reviews ;)

*We need to talk asap. Call me please*

Santana's heart dropped as soon as she saw the text. She knew that whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

_Damnit, can't I be happy for 2 minutes. I just want this relationship to last longer than a week, is that too much to ask? You know what, fuck it. Im not going to call her. I just need some space from all this stupid drama. _

Santana thought to herself as she drove home. A few minutes later she arrived at her house and gathered up her things and headed inside. It was a beautiful day out and she just busied her thoughts of what she was going to do with Brittany tonight. Maybe she would take her on a proper date and then take her to the park again. Santana walked in the door and was greeted by her parents sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." She said as she smiled and headed towards the stairs.

"Santana, can you come in here for a minute." Her mother said calling her back to the living room.

Santana stopped and gave her parents a confused look. She set her things down by the stairs and headed back to the living room in the front of the house. "Whats up?" she said.

"Take a seat." her father said.

" No, thanks I'm fine. What's going on? Is everything okay?" Santana said. She couldn't help but sound a little defensive.

" Where were you last night?" the girls mother asked.

"I told you, I was at Brittany's."

"Santana, where were you last night?"

Santana just gave her parents an annoyed look. Her parents didn't know she went to parties, but she figured if the ever found out they wouldn't care. Her parents were the hands-off type. Extremely religious but never actually present. Both of them were always working and if they weren't, they were off at some social event.

"Sit down." her father said.

"Okay… " she responded.

"This morning one of my patients came in and told me a story about his son. He said that he went to a party last night and came home bruised and bloody and he said it was because of you." Santana's father said. His tone was becoming increasingly serious.

"What thats ridiculous! I didn't hit anyone, especially a BOY! You can't really believe this can you?" Santana yelled as she became heated. She was so upset. The night had been hard enough and now some stupid guy was making up stories.

" We know you didn't beat him up sweetie. He evidently said he was trying to dance with your friend Brittany and one of the boys beat him up for touching her-" her mother said but quickly got cut off.

" Ya, but no one beat him up, he just left. Wait you still haven't told me what this has to do with me." As soon as those words left Santana's lips she realized what it was. It was about her and Brittany being together. She started to panic, knowing what was coming next. She started to feel light headed and became increasingly heated, not knowing how she was going to defend herself.

" Well evidently the boy followed him and beat him up after. He did it because the boy said you and Brittany are gay." her mother said.

Santana was ready to pass out. This was all too much. She wasn't ready for her friends to find out much less her family. When and if she decided to come out she wanted it to be on her terms. She was speechless. The brunette was speechless, she didn't know if her parents were upset or not and she wasn't prepared to find out.

"Is it true Santana? Are you gay?" her father asked in a angry tone.

At this point Santana started to cry. She was too overwhelmed to answer and she knew by the way her father just said _are you gay _that he wasn't going to accept it. Her mother just looked at the ground. She had her hands clasped in her lap and was silent.

"Get your things, I want you out." Santana's father said with a blank look on his face.

"What? No , please. You have to understand! I love her dad, please don't do this!" Santana yelled as she stood up. She looked over at her mother and pleaded, "Mom please tell him!"

"Your father's right. Being gay is a sin Santana, you know this. This is not how we raised you!" she yelled back as she also had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Raised me? Just because you took me to church on sundays doesn't fix the fact that you were never around! Don't act like you raised a daughter, I raised myself. And you know what? I am proud to be who I am. You think being gay is wrong? Take a look in the goddamn mirror and ask yourself if being absentee parents is a sin too." She yelled. She had black tears rolling down her cheeks from her mascara.

"Santana! Do not talk to us like that! You know what, I'm done. This isn't a discussion. Go get your things now. You can take your car, have fun." her father said.

"Ill be out as soon as I can. Fuck this." she said as she quickly ran upstairs.

Her parents just stared in disbelief. The brunette quickly packed 4 suitcases full of clothes, books, pictures, and whatever else she thought she needed. She tore through her room just throwing the stuff she didn't care about on the floor. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were supposed to love her no matter what, but as much as it hurt she just reminded herself that Brittany was worth it.

After about 30 minutes she was all ready to go. She threw the suitcases and some random things in the trunk and a blanket and pillows in her backseat. She had a feeling that she was going to be living out of her car for awhile. She debated on saying one last thing to her parents before she took off but she decided against it. She jumped in the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway. The brunette took one last glance of the place she called home and drove away. Santana had been sobbing for at least 45 minutes now and she could barely breathe. Where she was going now wasn't clear. The girl just decided to drive for awhile and try to calm herself a little bit.

Finally, she pulled over on the side of the road once she remembered, * We need to talk asap. Call me please* She picked up her phone and dialed Quinn. She decided she couldn't tell Brittany yet but she definitely needed someone to talk to.

"Santana! I text you like 2 hours ago, why didn't you call me? Are you okay" Quinn said.

"No…" Santana replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Shattered

Chapter 8: Shattered

notes: Here we go…. let the drama begin.

"No…"

"Santana whats going on?" Quinn asked

" You know what, you go first. What was your text about?" Santana replied.

"Um… okay. Well I just had to call and tell you about Puck. I guess he followed that kid last and beat the shit out him. Now, somehow all of our parents know that we were at that party. Did your parents say anything to you?"

Santana was exhausted, embarrassed, sad, and overwhelmed. She decided to lie to Quinn about what was really going on. " Nope."

"Oh thats good. My parents are super pissed. Whats wrong if its not that?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just so tired."

" Are you sure?"

"Ya, you know what I'll just call you later okay?"

"Okay, you should. Lets hang out and continue our convo from last night."

"Ya totally." Santana said.

Quinn noticed that Santana was being short with her so she decided not to press the issue. "Okay, bye hun."

"Bye." Santana said as she hung up the phone. She started sobbing. To be honest meant having to relive what just happened and she wasn't quite ready for that.

_How the fuck did I end up here? Is this really worth it? Am I going to have to live out of my car forever? Shit I barely have any money. WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO._

Santana decided to turn off her cellphone. She needed some time to think and breathe. The last thing she wanted was for someone to find out and have a million people calling her.

_I really want Britt right now. I should just go and tell her what happened. She said last night that she was going to help me through this._

_3 hours later_

"Baby, its me. I've called you like 6 times. Do you still want to hang out. Is everything okay? Anyways, real quick I just had to tell you about lord tubbington. He found your bra somehow and took it in to the yard and now I cant get it back. He runs away from me every time I get close. I don't know what to do. I need help. So ya anyways, call me! I love you!" Brittany said as she hung up the phone.

Another hour passed by and Brittany was becoming restless. She was chasing around Lord Tubbington for a good 30 minutes before she finally gave up. The blond decided to just grab her keys and drive over to Santana's. If she wasn't going to pick up the phone then Brittany was going to drag her by force.

After a few minutes she pulled up to the Lopez residence and made her way up to the door. She rang the doorbell a few times, but no answer. She was confused. Santana said to come over in a few hours but she wasn't home? It didn't make sense and Brittany couldn't even come up with an explanation why she wouldn't be home. The girl decided to head back down to her car and try to call Santana again. No answer. This time she decided to call Quinn.

"Hey!" Quinn said.

"Hey hows it going?" Brittany replied.

"Could be better. I've got 17 lectures about why drinking is wrong and how parties are the worst thing ever since I've been home this morning."

"Your parents found out about the party?"

"Ya, yours didn't?"

" I don't think so. Hey real fast, have you heard from Santana today?"

"Ya I talked to her a couple hours ago, she was acting weird though. She barely said two words to me. Is there something going on with her?"

"I don't know. She wont answer my phone calls and she's not home. Neither are her parents."

"Thats weird."

" Do you think her parents found out about the party or something?"

" I called her to tell her that, but she said that her parents didn't say anything to her. I wonder where she is."

Brittany knew something wasn't right. Santana never ditched her and she always picked up on the first ring when she called. "I have a feeling something is wrong. But, hey, do you want to hang out till she calls? Im really bored and I'll be going crazy by myself if I have to worry about her all day."

"Ya, just come over to my house?"

"Cool, I'm on my way. Byeeee" Brittany said.

After a few hours Santana decided to park next to the lake where Brittany and her went to feed the ducks. Her car was running out of gas and she knew that she was in big trouble. Instead of trying to figure out solution right that second she decided to go down and sit on a bench on the edge of the lake and turn her cell phone back on.

_14 missed calls _ it read. There were 8 from Brittany, 4 from Quinn, 1 from Mercedes, and 1 from Kurt. She listened to the voicemail that Brittany left her and she couldn't help but smile. She was so cute and every time she said "I love you," it made Santana's heart flutter. The other few were people saying they were worried about her. It didn't seem that any of them knew she got kicked out, just that she was MIA.

Brittany and Quinn just sat around and talked. As the hours went by both of the girls became growingly uncomfortable and worried.

"I'm going back to her house. She has to be home by now." Brittany said.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Quinn said.

"No it's okay. If somethings wrong I need to fix it."

"You know what Britt, you are a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

Brittany just smiled. She gave the girl a hug and headed back to the place she was just a few hours before. When she arrived she headed up and rang the doorbell once again. This time she knew there were people home because the lights in the house were on. It was evening now and it was rapidly getting dark.

Santana's mother came up and answered the door.

"Hi . Is Santana here by any chance?" Brittany said kindly.

" Wow, I thought you would be the first one she'd run to. Because of her relationship with you, she is no longer welcome in this house and neither are you. Now please leave."

"What?" Brittany responded. She was genuinely confused.

" I don't know where she is Brittany. Have a good night." Mrs. Lopez said as she closed the door.

Brittany started to cry. She was so upset by what Santana's mother just said to her but more worried about Santana now. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed Santana again. Still no answer.

She sat in her car for a moment and though about where Santana would be. It took her a few minutes before it clicked. She knew exactly where her girlfriend was. The blond took off and headed to the lake. On the way she called Quinn and informed her of what was going on. When she arrived at the lake she saw Santana's car and ran over to it. She looked inside of the windows frantically looking for the other girl but there was no sight of her. With tears streaming down her face she ran down the sidewalk towards the lake in hopes to see her girlfriend. It was dark now and it was a challenge to see much of anything but she managed to spot someone down on the bench. She stopped for a second and let out a small sigh of relief as she knew it was Santana.

Slowly she walked down behind the girl. Santana heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see the blond.

"Britt!" Santana said as she ran into her girlfriends arms. She buried her face in her chest and wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"Baby I am so sorry. I just found out and I am so sorry." Brittany said as she cried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Santana said as she sobbed.

" It'll be okay. Im just glad your safe. Were going to go back to my place and your going to sleep in my bed, and I'm going to hold you. We'll figure this out okay. At least for tonight your staying with me."

"Thank you." Santana said. She didn't have much to say she was just happy that Brittany was here. The girls just stayed in the embrace for a few minutes. Brittany was stroking Santana's hair and occasionally kissed the top of her head.

" Are you okay to drive your car or do you just want to come back with me?" Brittany asked.

"I have no gas. Let me get some clothes and stuff and I'll come with you." Santana said. She kissed Brittany lightly. The two girls grabbed Santana's things then headed back to Brittany's car.

Shattered glass, sirens, blood filled pavement….. In an instant, things would change. Sorry meant nothing nothing, I love you echoed with no response.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Stops

Chapter 9: Time Stops

_"Santana? Santana…. are you okay?"_

_Brittany looked over at the empty passenger seat beside her and started to panic. She looked all around but she was in such a daze that she couldn't quite make out her blurry surroundings. Her body hurt, she knew that something wasn't right but it didn't matter, she was going to find Santana. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. The blond could feel blood running down the side of her face and a horrible pain shot up her right arm. She twisted her body and tried to open the door but as soon as she turned she let out a yell because the pain started taking over her whole body. Somehow she managed to get the door open and stumble out of the car onto the ground. Brittany took a second to look around again before she started moving again. The brunette was no where to be found so Brittany started crawling as best she could towards the side of the road. Shattered glass lined the road and the headlights rushed by reflecting off every piece leaving her disoriented._

_In the distance she could see a small figure laying in the road. "Oh no… no…. SANTANA!" Brittany yelled. She had mustered up enough strength to pull herself up to her feet and slowly run to Santana. Every step she took the figure started to become more clear. It was definitely Santana._

_Once she reached Santana she dropped to her knees. "Santana… Santana…. wake up! Oh my god. Please baby please just hold on okay. Im sure help will be here soon." Brittany said as she was sobbing._

_The brunette was covered in blood and dirt. Her body laid lifeless on the road and Brittany knew this was going to be bad. Santana had been thrown from the SUV when it rolled._

_"Are you guys okay?" A man said as he jumped out of his car but as he started approaching the girls he could tell he needed to get help._

_"Please call for help, I don't think she's breathing. Please help me!" Brittany shouted as she started to go in to shock. The whole accident was a blur and she couldn't recall anything but sitting there on the road with her lifeless best friend. No, not best friend, the girl she was in love with._

Time stops. In that moment when tragedy strikes, nothing can prepare you for how you will react. Will you go in to shock and not be able to speak? Will you lose control and break in to screams and tears? Will you not be able to breathe and will your heart stop? You never know until you're in that moment. That moment had arrived all too soon for Brittany.

She took a second to take in her surroundings. About 100 feet away from where the girls were, laid the car. It was mangled and left a trail of broken glass and pieces of metal on the road. Another car was battered about a block behind them. The front end was severely damaged and it also was stuck in the middle of the road. Everything seemed to be glowing and moving in slow motion. It was hard for Brittany to accept that this was reality. There was no way that Santana was laying bloody and lifeless on the road, this couldn't be happening.

She looked down at her girlfriend and said " Santana, come on! Please!" The blond attempted to start CPR but as soon as she pushed she cried out in pain. Something was severely wrong with her right arm and she started to panic, not about her arm, but Santana. Before Brittany could think about it anymore she head sirens and let out a sigh of relief.

A few seconds later a man ran to her and said, "Mam, calm down. We will take care of her okay. Can you come over to the ambulance with me? We need to check you out. Are you okay to walk?" the paramedic said as he walked up to Brittany.

"I can't leave her." Brittany said as she began to go numb. Her mind was starting to separate itself from reality at that point. She could see and hear everything around her, but she couldn't feel anything.

"I promise, they'll take care of her okay? You're bleeding badly, we need to make sure you're okay too." the man said. He was genuinely concerned but he knew that he had to keep the girl from interfering.

Brittany had tears rolling down her face as she watched her girlfriend with the 5 men around her. Santana was still not breathing and they were performing CPR, and trying to transfer her to a stretcher. Brittany didn't realize she was crying, she was still in a daze. She tried so hard to focus on Santana but she couldn't seem to shake the odd feeling running through her body. The blond was seriously injured but somehow, she was strong enough to get to Santana. Still on her knees, Brittany's body started to feel weak and before she could say another word, everything went black.

_One day later…_

Santana's eyes couldn't adjust to the light. Her eyes fluttered open and shut but she couldn't focus on the world around her. When she finally could make out that she was in a hospital she started to panic intensely.

"Honey, calm down. Its okay, you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." the nurse said to her.

"W-what? OWWW!" Santana yelled out in pain as she started to feel the extent of trauma to her body. She was trying to sit up but had no luck as the pain was too much.

"Ohhh-kay, hold on let me up your pain meds," the nurse said as she injected the medicine into the IV. " Is that a little better?"

"Ya, what happened? What wrong with me?" Santana asked as she laid as still as she could. The urge to sit up was strong but she knew that if she moved in the slightest she would be in severe pain again. She was starting to worry about the extent of her injuries. Everything was still cloudy but she could feel it improve as she talked.

"You are going to be very sore for a few weeks. Your left ankle is broken, and two vertebrae in your lower back are fractured. Don't worry though, your back, your back will heal and you'll be able to walk just fine. You're going to find little cuts and bruises all over your body but the most severe is on your right hip. There is 18 stitches in that one, so be very careful when you can start moving. Your a very lucky girl for being thrown from an SUV, considering you stopped breathing for almost 20 minutes." the nurse explained.

"Wait a car accident?" Santana said with a confused look.

"Yes a drunk driver ran a red light and you and your friend were-"

Santana cut her off, " Oh my god, BRITTANY! Is she okay? God, please tell me she's okay." Santana said. She was starting to remember right before the accident.

"She is in critical condition. She isn't awake yet. Don't worry okay, were taking great care of her. Listen, your friend Quinn is here, do you want me to get her for you? She hasn't left since you've been in here."

Santana started crying. She couldn't remember exactly what happened but she could have swore she could hear Brittany talking to her. The girl had to be okay, she had to. "Where are my parents? Can you bring them in too?"

"Im sorry Santana, they're not here right now. I'll go get Quinn real fast." the nurse said as she left the room.

_I need my Britt Britt! There is no way this is happening. She has to be okay, I love her so much. Why aren't Mom and Dad aren't here? Do they really hate me that much? Oh god… I just want them to be here. _Santana thought to herself. She was crying uncontrollably at this point.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with Quinn and Mr. Shue. " I hope you don't mind. This gentleman said he was your teacher." Santana just nodded her head in approval.

"Oh Santana. Thank god you're okay!" Quinn said as she slowly brushed Santana's hair back. She slid her hand down and gripped the darker girls hand tightly.

Mr. Shue had tears rolling down his cheeks when he saw her. He slowly walked to her bedside and said "Quinn's right. Thank god you're okay Santana. We are so thankful. We just need you to know that everyone is here for you. All of glee club is downstairs and we are all here for you and Britt. YOU ARE NOT ALONE."

Santana knew he was talking about her parents being absent. "Thank you guys. Do you know whats going on with Brittany? I need to see her now. I don't care if I have to crawl I'm going to go see her."

"Santana, she's very hurt. She's not awake yet. Brittany sustained a very bad head injury which has caused her brain to swell. Her arm is also broken and I'm sorry but they wont let anyone see her." Mr. Shue said as he cried a little harder. It was hard for him to speak the words. " But, you should know that she got out of that car when it rolled. She crawled all the way to you and she tried to give you CPR. She's a fighter, she'll get through this."

Quinn was also crying and she made sure to stroke Santana's hair and squeeze her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her a little.

"This isn't right. I should be the one in her place! Why am I awake and Britt isn't!" Santana yelled as the tears turned into sobs.


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Up

Chapter 10: Wake Up

notes: Sorry it took so long to update this time! Wont happen again! Thank you guys for all of the reviews and please make sure you keep reviewing it! I thrive on it and it makes me write way faster haha. Love you all! XOXO

_a few hours later_

The room was empty and Santana just laid there and played the memories in her head. She tried so hard to remember what had happened during the wreck, but nothing was clear. She knew what other people had told her about the accident but thats it. The last thing she remembered was being at the park that night with Brittany, and getting her things out of her car. Everything was a blur and she just got more frustrated each second she thought about it.

Santana head a voice acrossed the room and it snapped her out of her thoughts, "Santana, your parents are here." the nurse said as she brought them in.

She couldn't believe they were finally here. It took them so long and she couldn't believe that they weren't there when she woke up. As much as it hurt to see them, she was more relieved than anything. Her mother made her way quickly to the bed and her father stayed a few feet behind.

"San, I'm so glad your okay!" her mother said fighting through the tears. " I love you so much." She placed a small kiss on her forehead and grabbed her daughters hand.

" I love you too mom." Santana said with relief.

"Your dad and I were so worried. I'm sorry we weren't here when you woke up, we just needed to get some air." her mother said. Santana's father just stayed silent, still standing in the same place.

"It's okay but I really thought your guys weren't coming. I was so scared. I'm so sorry about what happened." Santana said.

" It's okay. Your coming home with us when your ready to leave the hospital." her mother replied.

"Really? You guys are letting me come back? Thank you.." Santana said as she started to cry. She glanced up at her father who moved a little closer to the bed.

He placed a hand on her arm and said, " There are going to be rules. We still have a lot to work out but you need to be safe. The only people who can take care of you properly are your parents." His tone was harsh and made Santana a little upset.

"Okay? " Santana said as she looked at him.

"He means, things are going to be different. We don't want you seeing Brittany, especially after this. If you're going to live in our home you have to be respectful." her mother said.

"What are you talking about? This wasn't Brittany's fault! A drunk driver hit US. She's not even awake yet, and you decide to have this conversation with me now? Wow, I'm so glad this had to be brought up right now. Im laying in a hospital bed and Brittany's clinging to life and you guys decide to do this? When I woke up, I wanted you guys so bad. I wanted my parents here to take care of me, but you weren't. You kicked me out of our house for being gay and now you guys decide to show up?" Santana said to both of them. She was visibly upset and started to move a little more than she should be. Her body started to hurt which made her even more aggravated.

"Honey, we just need to be clear about what we're thinking. We want you to know where we stand. We didn't want to upset you." her mother shot back.

"You know what, I don't want you here. You guys can go, I'm sure you have something important to do, don't let me stop you."

"Santana, we know your tired and hurt. Please, just stop, we're here now okay?"

" No, if you cant accept me for who I am, you're not here. Just go." Santana said as she averted her eyes to the other side of the room.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Just know, if you're going to be like this you will never be coming home." Her father said.

Santana didn't say a word. Both of her parents gave her one last look then exited the room. When they left she was no longer upset. She knew that things weren't going to be the same again, but she didn't have time to worry about that. Her girlfriend was the only thing she was concerned about.

_2 days later_

Things had been stressful the last couple of days. Her friends were constantly stopping by and asking her questions which wore her out faster than anything. She had started working with a physical therapist to make sure her back was healing right. Santana was just thankful to be able to move a little more and the pain was starting to fade little by little. Mr. Shuester had been stopping in frequently to check on her and give her updates on Brittany.

Brittany still wasn't awake but she was stable. The swelling fluctuated, causing moments of panic for the doctors, but she was holding up quite well for as severe as the injury was. It was killing Santana that she couldn't see the girl. Brittany's parents were both at the hospital 24/7 and occasionally came to see Santana. She was relieved that they were there for the blond since she couldn't be.

Santana was now just laying in bed talking to Mercedes. She was starting to get bored out of her mind and Mercedes had brought games to keep them busy. The two girls were never great friends, but now she was enjoying the darker girls company. They decided to play go-fish to keep them busy.

"I miss Quinn, where is she?" Santana said.

" She's working at that church camp this summer during the day, so she wont be off till 4."

"Oh, lame."

"Have your parents been back lately?"

"No, not since i told them to leave. It sucks, but I'm too busy thinking about Brittany to worry about it."

"Im sorry girl, that sucks. What happens if you can't go back home?"

"I don't know…"

" You can come live with me! Quinn stayed with me when she was pregnant and got kicked out. My parents are really cool."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully it wont come to that but thank you." Santana said as she smiled.

Suddenly the girls heard a commotion in the hallway. The both stopped and turned their attention to the nurses outside of the door.

_"It's that girl in 204." they overheard the nurses say._

" Isn't 204 Brittany's room?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"Ya…. go find out what's going on!" Santana replied. Her heart was beating fast and she was starting to panic.

_Is something wrong? Is she dying? Oh god, I can't even breathe. I cant do this! I need to see her! Wait maybe she's awake. It has to be that. There has been way too much bad stuff happening, this has to be something good. It has to….. _ Santana thought.

Mercedes jumped up and ran out to the hallway. Santana could see the girls face drop as she talked to a nurse and she knew why.

The nurse rolled Santa's wheelchair up to the bedside. Santana stuck out her hand and grabbed the blond's hand. The brunette had tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing was heavy.

"Hi baby…" Santana said gently.


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

Chapter 11: Gone

notes: 2 chapters in one night! woohoo! please make sure to review! LOVE YOU ALL XOXO

"I love you Britt…and I am so so sorry" Santana said softly as she still couldn't contain her tears.

It'd been a few hours since Brittany had woken up. The doctors had to tell her what was going on and let her adjust before she could have visitors besides her parents. Brittany was awake and talking, but she wasn't one hundred percent there yet.

"Don't be sorry. I love you too Santana" Brittany said as she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay? Baby, I'm fine. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to be here with you. I'm so happy you are awake!" Santana said as she smiled sweetly. She had never been so happy in her life. She was so worried she would never get to see the blond again, but here she was.

" This is all so weird. I thought I was okay. I remember running to you and the paramedics showing up, but everything went dark. I really don't like the dark San…" Brittany said. She was still groggy and couldn't quite grasp the situation.

"Aw, i know Britt. I'm here now. We're both here." Santana said. She lifted her girlfriend's hand and placed small kisses all over it.

"I'm glad you're here baby. I feel better already." Brittany said with a sweet smile.

" Me too." Santana said. She wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss her but she knew she couldn't. Her back was killing her just by sitting in the wheelchair. Also, she didn't want to let Brittany see the extent of her injuries. She was going to play it off as if she was just fine for now. The girl noticed Brittany's bright pink cast and on her right arm.

" Seriously though, are you okay? I saw you on the road Santana…. I saw you just laying there and I thought you were gone." Brittany said as she examined the small cut on Santana's forehead. She looked so good for being thrown from the car. Brittany remembered all of the blood and glass and couldn't believe that her girlfriend looked so normal after seeing her mangled body just a few days before.

Santana shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid the question. She finally responded, "Yes, I'm going to be fine. My injuries will heal just like yours will. Your pink cast is super cute by the way."

Brittany just squeezed Santana's hand tightly and gave her a loving look. "Thanks! I love you so much."

Santana smiled as the nurse entered the room and said " Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to take Brittany for some tests. You are more than welcome to come back a little later and visit though."

Brittany looked at Santana with a pout on her face. She then said " Can't I just go a little later? She just got here."

" No Britt you go. Its okay. I'll be here when you get back." Santana replied.

"San, please don't go." Brittany said as the nurse came and grabbed the back of her girlfriends wheelchair.

Santana felt her heart break a little as she saw the look on Brittany's face. She shifted her body to the edge of the chair and leaned down. She felt the pain shoot up her back but she didn't care. She leaned down and kissed Brittany tenderly then said " It's okay baby. I love you."

Brittany smiled then said. "You better be here as soon as Im done. Love you."

Santana nodded then shifted back in to the chair. Her back was radiating with pain and she tried her best not to show it on her face. She smiled one last time at the blond before the nurse wheeled her out of the room.

_back in Santana's room a few hours later_

_Shit my back hurts so bad. This shit better heal fast otherwise Britt and I are going to have some serious issues getting our sweet lady kisses on 24/7. Im so glad she's okay. God, I love that girl more and more every day. She really is a fighter._

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by Quinn entering the room. "Hey stranger. I heard the good news!" she said as she skipped over to Santana's bed and hugged her.

"Ouch!" Santana yelled as Quinn quickly pulled away.

"Oh dammit, I'm sorry! I forgot!" the blond said as she covered her mouth.

"It's okay Fabray, just don't make a habit of it." Santana said as she sighed.

"So Brittany is awake? How is she?"

"Yep she's awake! And she's good, she isn't completely okay but its amazing how coherent she is."

"Wow, I'm so glad. I was so scared she wasn't going to wake up."

"Tell me about it." Santana said as she smiled. "I'm supposed to go see her once she gets done having those tests but it's been a few hours now."

"Im sure the nurse will come get you when she's back." Quinn replied.

"Ya you're right. I just cant wait to get back to her. I never want to leave her side again." Santana said.

Quinn just smiled back at her. Behind Quinn she heard footsteps. Santana looked over the blonds shoulder to see Brittany's mom. The tall blond woman approached the girls and as she got closer it was clear that she had been crying.

"Mrs. Pierce are you okay?" Quinn said as she turned around.

"I-I am so sorry girls. It's Brittany, she went in for test and had a seizure. They thought she was okay but she crashed again and they could't get her back. She's gone." Mrs. Pierce said.

"What do you mean gone?" Santana said as her hear drop. She felt her body shiver and she started to hyperventilate.

Quinn turned and ran to Santana and put her arms around the girl gently. Santana started to sob.

"She passed away." Mrs. Pierce said as she began to cry hysterically again.

"No, no, no, no…." Santana repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana, wake up." Quinn said quietly.

"Brittany…" she yelled as she woke up and sat straight up. She screamed out in pain as the pain in her back became unbearable.

"Santana, calm down okay. You were asleep, it was just a nightmare." Quinn said as she gently helped the girl lay back down.

"Where is Brittany?" Santana said as she had tears streaming down her face. The tears were part fear and part pain.

"That's why I woke you up. The nurse said she was ready to see you when you woke up, but you've been passed out for hours. I figured if I had waited any longer, you would have killed me." Quinn replied.

Santana let out a sigh of relief then said,"Thank god. I just had the worst dream ever. I need to see her."

"Okay, I'll go get the nurse." Quinn said as she brushed the hair out of Santana's face then went to go get the woman.

The brunettes back was throbbing in pain and she was still struggling to find a steady breathing pattern. A few seconds later the nurse came in with the wheelchair. She helped Santana into the chair then wheeled her to Brittany's room. Quinn just decided to go back to the waiting room and occupy herself with her phone.

When Brittany saw her girlfriend enter the room she said, " Hiiiiii!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, beautiful." Santana said back.

The nurse gave Brittany a sweet look then said, " You two are so cute, and you also may be the luckiest girls in the world." The girls both smiled at her then the woman continued," If you want you can get in bed with her. I'll keep it a secret." She gestured to Santana.

"Really? Is that okay Britt?" Santana asked.

"Of course! Thanks nurse, you're the best!" Brittany said with a big smile.

The nurse helped Santana out of the chair and into Brittany's bed. The blond noticed that Santana was really struggling to move. Brittany extended her left arm and Santana cuddled in to it, making sure to lay flat on her back. She turned her head into the curve of Brittany's neck and she kissed her softly on the tender skin. The nurse was gone before either of them could say thank you.

"You're really hurt aren't you Santana?Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany said quietly.

" It's my back. I fractured it in a couple of places but it'll be fine. It's no big deal Britt, I just didn't want to upset you. It's really minor and it'll heal just fine." Santana said.

"I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm glad you're here though. I never want you to leave again." Brittany said.

"I'm not going anywhere Britt. It's you and me 'till the end." Santana replied. She turned her head just enough so she could kiss the other girl.

" I love you San."

"I love you too Britt."


End file.
